tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
What'll It Be, Hero?
Log Title: What'll It Be, Hero? Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Red Alert, Springer, Odd_Jaws, Nightstalker, Spike, DJ Faireborne, Just-Hiss Location: The Ark Date: December 17, 2018 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: Ar-gent tiptoes in, but has to improvise a way out again. Category:2018 Category:King of Cats TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 19:27:06 on Monday, 17 December 2018.' It's a perfectly ordinary day at the Ark. A bit gloomy and cold, but that's to be expected in December. Everything seems peaceful and calm, right up until a troop of shark-like robots emerge from the rocks near the Ark. There's some shuffling around and confusion, and then two of the shark robots (that happen to have hands) begin snapping fingers. Hiding in various places nearby are human mercenaries, kitted out for the cold and waiting for their cue. Meanwhile, the dapper spy AR-GENT SILVERFINGER works his silent way over towards the Ark itself, getting into position while the minions do their jobs. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Good, good. Keep that up. Let's see who bites." <> Vizier Just-Hiss says, "Do you need ssomething bitten, Ar-Gent?" <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Not yet! Putting on a bit of a show for our friends." Odd_Jaws shambles along with the shark robots, the prongs on his large left hand clicking out of sync with the others. He shuffles forward, and moves between the others to move to the head of the procession. Clearly, he needs more work done. The Sharkticon gazes about with one large red optic that sends a tracking beam forward towards wherever he looks. When the group reaches their destination he stops suddenly. His head looks down at his barrel-chested frame, and after two beats, he starts to move his foot, stamping into the ground in time with the rhythm. Red Alert sits on the side of Mount St. Hilary, lost in thought. While not usually one for much introspection, Red's has some losses recently, and has returned to the Ark to do some thinking about his future and his place within the Autobots. However, even while distracted, it doesn't take something with his super-Cybertronian hearing to notice a pair of -- no, make that three -- shark-bots setting up for a dance fight in front of the former Autobot Headquarters. ''' '''Red Alert stands, retrieving his rifle. His first instinct is to set off alarms in every Autobot in the area, but after being recently chastised by Backblast for exactly that behavior, Red decides to investigate first. Holding his rifle close to his chest, he starts his way down the mountain towards the Sharks. "Halt!" he calls out, with unusual uncertainty. "Identify yourselves!" As Red Alert descends to investigate, weapon drawn, he sees the sight of Odd Jaws, the horribly rearranged Sharkticon, painted to look like he is wearing a provincial tuxedo. His optical targeting laser alights on Red Alert, his foot still moving to the beat. He jerks his head to the side, the shark robots behind him repeat the motion. He repeats it, and so do the robot sharks. Music is piped in from behind them, a low synthetic beat, that Odd Jaws turns for. Red Alert might find the dance familiar if he had studied 1980s Michael Jackson. Springer puts action to his words as the tall Wrecker comes out of the Ark shortly afterwards, having been at the Ark trying to find a nice surprise for... someone.. and stops juste outside and scanning around to see where Red Alert is as well as looking for these 'dancing' sharks. GAME: Red Alert FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger watches.. and is a bit disappointed. Two Autobots? Is that all who's around to face his minions? Ah, well, a villain must persevere. He sides up to the entrance and activates a little trinket Sci-Nide gave him that mimics a certain patsy, er, Autobot's transponder signature. As far as the Ark is concerned, Cliffjumper just got back from patrol early. And that means the door stays open long enough for the dapper spy to slip inside, still practically invisible. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Keep it up, fellas." You enter Mount St. Hilary... Mount St. Hilary - Oregon Inside the somewhat smoky interior of the mountain, the old caverns of the Ark Headquarters are still standing, the ground littered with volcanic ash, dust, and fossils of dinosaurs. It has been disturbed it seems, and it looks now lived in, with piles of collected parts and odds and ends stacked in careful groups all around, and one area now dust free almost completely, at the very back of the caverns in a small car-sized area. Someone has made this old place their new home. Landing Platform - Mount St. Hilary A landing platform has been constructed outside Mount St. Hilary, allowing the Ark to take off and land without crashing into the volcano again. GAME: Nightstalker FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Ar-Gent Silverfinger PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger hugs the walls, making sure not to brush up against any wandering Autobots. He looks for a handy terminal. Might have to work his way deeper in. Nightstalker patrols around the outside of the Ark, nearly invisible in the shadows. He gets a ping from the Ark that Cliffjumper has returned, and crouches below the spacecruiser, moving silently to intercept the popular Mini-Bot. When Nightstalker arrives, however, the door is open, and no super-deformed Porsche is to be scene. Sniffing around, Nightstalker gets a whiff of ener-cigs. That's not glass gas... Nightstalker silently begins to follow the trail, curious who this smoking visitor might be. GAME: Ar-Gent Silverfinger PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger finds a terminal and slips another little doohickey onto it to start probing for data. It's great having a mad scientist to make all your toys! But he can't sit here and wait for it to finish- he's got a tail. Better lead it away from the terminal. He heads deeper into the Ark, certain that the doors opening and closing around nothing will be interesting, indeed. GAME: Nightstalker PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Autobot Interceptor ''' '''This is the main command center of the Ark, from which all system functions onboard can be monitored and controlled. In the center of the bridge is a raised dais, on which whoever is in command can access and view each station from the command chair. In a ring around the dais are the pilot's station, the copilot's station, the sensors/communications station, the shields/weapons station, and the nav and avionics computer, Teletraan I. An entry ramp leads to the shuttle storage deck below, and stairs aft access the crew corridor leading deeper into the ship. Nightstalker pauses at the terminal, able to tell from the lingering smoke that it was recently accessed. Not a hacker himself, he sounds an alarm and keeps moving. Something is definitely in the Ark - something not an Autobot. Nightstalker could call security backup, but that would mean boots, noise - it would only help the infiltrator. No, Nightstalker will find the intruder himself, and make sure he never leaves. Ar-Gent Silverfinger doesn't want to go -too- far... always keep close to the exits, that's one of his mottos. He checks to see how long this download's going to take. Too long. Let's hope an opportunity shows up. He takes the next door, making sure to keep moving at the same careful speed. Let the tracker think they've got surprise. Shuttle Hold - Deck 1 - Autobot Ark This hold is designed for the maintenance, repair, and storage of the Ark's shuttlecraft. Besides the vessels themselves, this huge deck contains a large number of tool bins and locked reservoirs of shuttle fuel. Within the Ark, DJ has been wowed at the variety of Ark Shuttlecraft left over from the Ark's spacefaring days. Just touring the Ark is always exciting enough, but then reports of Sharks outside send him to the window - where the sharks are fighting each other and infiltrators are announced over the loudspeaker. His mouth an O of surprise, DJ calls out, "Mr. Witwicky! What shall we do?" DJ hops down from a window ledge, and looks like he can't decide if he should fight or flee. Spike 's fear impulses kick in, how quickly the Ark looks to be overtaken. He looks around and finds a tool bin. He hears the approaching invaders in the hall and without thinking, he grabs DJ-Faireborn and drags him into a tool bin - there're a few tool bins around, so he's hoping they'll fade into anonymity - also, maybe because they're humans. Adrenaline kicking in, he singlehandedly drags DJ into the storage bin and closes the lid. He sssshhh! DJ-Faireborn. Spike hisses "Don't SAY ANYTHING or make a move!" He freezes inside the tool bin as he hears someone approach. The door seems to open and close all on its own as a cloaked figure enters. Ah, shuttles! Capital! Might be able to cause some more distraction here. Or there might be something else useful. Ar-Gent hunts around for ideas. Spike doesn't move, but his eyes look above. The lid of the tool bin that he and DJ are in isn't too snugly on, but at least it's covering them. Ar-Gent Silverfinger 's footsteps are quiet, but loud enough in a large, echo-y room. Unfortunately, Ar-Gent's on his game today, and he catches the partially open box and leans down. Breathing, hey? Tools and parts don't breathe. The mech draws his gun and flips the toolbox open, leveling the weapon at what's inside. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: DJ Faireborn PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Spike jumps and shields DJ-Faireborne. He has never seen Ar-Gent Silverfinger before. He just stands there, slightly paralyzed. The only problem with being in a tool bin is...well, it's kind of tight quarters, making escape next to impossible. He just freezes, shielding DJ-Faireborn, waiting for Ar-Gent Silverfinger to talk. Within the toolbin, DJ crouches silently - he doesn't need to be told twice to be quiet when skulking in the spacecraft of giant robots. When the lip flips up, however, he almost screams, literally clamping his hand over his mouth. It's useless, however - the kid is easily spotted among the tools, in a grey overshirt and a white T-shirt that reads, "Don't Knock It 'til You Try It." A sad outfit to die in, he thinks. Crouching down, he instinctively lets Spike protect him, not bold enough to try to fight for himself. Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms. "Humans. Well, you two play along, you'll get out of this with your skins intact and a story to tell your grandkids." The junkion spy smiles. "I quite like humans, and I think you two would like a ride." He lowers his left hand for them to climb on, all while keeping a shiny, gold-colored gun pointed at them with his right. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike gently moves DJ-Faireborn aside and gulps. "He's stays. And you won't harm him. And I'll go with you. Good enough?" Fear in his eyes, DJ looks to Spike for guidance. Do they play along? Fight to the death? He thinks he knows what his parents would do, but DJ is not a trained warrior - he's just a kid. When Spike offers to take his place, DJ pales in horror, but doesn't argue. Spike knows a thing or two about being taken hostage by giant alien robots. This is all out of DJ's league. He wanted to play with the big boys, but now he's discovering it's not as fun as he thought it'd be. He wishes his sister was here. GAME: Ar-Gent Silverfinger FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger considers the offer carefully, then reaches with his left hand into a pocket and produces a pair of human-sized cuffs. "Now, this isn't my -first- confrontation. I think leaving the plucky kid behind to do whatever he wants is a mistake. You want him to stay, he can sit there in cuffs and be good." And with just a hint of menace in his expression, Ar-Gent offers the tiny (to him) cuffs to Spike. "What'll it be, hero?" GAME: DJ Faireborn PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike HAS been doing the diplomatic thing for awhile. "He's gotta be able to move around - he needs water - he won't leave this room. I give my word." He gives a nod to Ar-Gent Silverfinger. "You let him stay here, and I'll comply." Spike holds onto the cuffs, not making a single move to pass them on to DJ-Faireborn. For some reason, being called 'the plucky kid' makes DJ smile and swell with quiet pride. That's right! He's the plucky kid in this situation - like Spike used to be, before he got terribly old. DJ holds his hands out to be cuffed. "Whatever you need, bad guy!" he calls out with as little quaver in his voice as possible. He looks at Spike. "I'll be behave." Looking up at Ar-Gent. "Just don't hurt him." DJ somehow boldly complies. Ar-Gent Silverfinger scowls. "A base full of Autobots, and you think he'll be here long? I'm not that easy." He shifts to aim his gun at DJ. "I don't need two hostages." GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Spike jumps in front of the weapon. "NO! FINE! FINE! KEEP HIM HERE! PLEASE!" GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike stammers "You shoot, and the Autobots are going to descend on you like a goddamn mudslide of slag, cuff him, take me, and I WONT resist!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger smirks. "Then do it, hero. Cuff him. He'll be safe enough here." Ar-Gent shifts just enough to keep both the humans and the doorway in sight.. well, he could if he didn't have the eyepatch. Weird. There is a flash of movement, when something dark and catlike leaps from the shadows. Ravage! No, this Black Panther leaps at Ar-Gent, attempting to chomp his gun hand before he can shoot the hostages. "Run!" the shadow cat growls around his bite, distracting the Evil agent, he hopes, at least long enough for DJ and Spike to escape. If he connects, Nightstalker will hold on with his teeth and swipe at Ar-Gent with both paws. >> Nightstalker strikes Ar-Gent Silverfinger with Pounce . << >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << >> Nightstalker strikes Ar-Gent Silverfinger with Claw. << GAME: DJ Faireborn PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. DJ prepares himself to be cuffed and left behind, when suddenly there's a blur of motion and something clamps down on Ar-Gent's gun hand. DJ's eyes almost bug out from his head, but he's not about to let an opportunity like this go by without taking advantage of it. Leaving poor Spike behind, DJ leaps up, grabs the back of the toolbin, and pulls himself up and over. As soon as his sneakers hit the floor, he begins to run, hoping to get to safety and no longer allow himself to be a bargaining chip for the enemy. >> DJ Faireborn retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Ar-Gent Silverfinger, and Nightstalker. << >> Spike retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Ar-Gent Silverfinger, DJ Faireborn, and Nightstalker. << Spike jump-reacts when Nightstalker comes in and saves the day. He realizes the margin for error for Transformers is relatively small when you're a human, so he pushes DJ to the exit. "GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!!!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger hears an internal alarm. Data retrieved! He can get out of here.. well, if he can make his escape! Fortunately, that's one thing he's good at- escaping. "Time for us to say goodbye. Until we meet again!" And he tosses a small grenade left-handed at the heroic kitty tape. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger critically strikes Nightstalker with Smoke-Grenade ! << >> Nightstalker temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "We're made! Get to the rendevous or stay behind!" Spike feels the *BOOM!* - he's JUST outside of the blast zone, but definitely enough to feel the heat and the concussive blast - he falls on top of DJ. First, the blast, then the choking suffocation of the smoke! DJ runrunruns, but is then thrown to the grounds and protected from the grenade's blast by Spike - if not from the resulting smoke. DJ covers his mouth with his outer shirt and coughs. He's scared, but at least he's not dead. "Spike!" he calls through the haze. "Are you OK?" DJ struggles out from under the larger Autobot ambassador and tries to check to see if he's mentor is alive. "Spike!" he calls out in alarm. GAME: Spike PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike closes his eyes and nods, he grabs DJ's arm and pulls him out of the room. He coughs, eyes reddened. "Stay *cough* close *cough* to *cough* the *cough* ground!" He gasps "I'll go in and check on her when the smoke clears..." He coughs some more and looks at DJ with reddened eyes "Are you okay? Are you all right?" Nightstalker is shaken off and then hit with a grenade! It may be primarily a smoke grenade, but there is enough of a flashbang to blind and deafen the shadow kitty's sensitive eyes and ears. Nightstalker lands on his feet but backs away, shaking his head, trying to clear it. For a moment he's disoriented, and holds his fire, not wanting to accidentally hit the humans - or a shuttle fuel line. << In the... shuttle bay... >> Nightstalker belatedly radios the others. Ar-Gent Silverfinger was, of course, prepared and uses the cover of the smoke to head for one of the open shuttles. The Autobots inside might know better, but the security still thinks he's Cliffjumper! And thus, the shuttle lets him right in and the controls light right up. The spy gives a wave out the open door as he departs the bay. "Merry Christmas! And to all a good night! Ho ho ho!" Spike is in no shape to go after Ar-Gent Silverfinger - as if he'd be able to do much good anyhow. He continues to stay to the ground and cough, shielding DJ-Faireborn, wanting to make sure he's safe. Red Alert rushes into the bay and fires some ineffectual shots at the departing shuttle like some sort of Primusdamned stormtrooper. Log session ending at 21:37:11 on Monday, 17 December 2018.